Kakashi Potter
by shinigami-ko-neko-chan
Summary: Kakashi finds out something he did't know about himself, and the wizarding world is in for a big surpise.
1. prolog and timelines

Authors Note:

I know nobody likes to read these but below is some information pertaining to my fic, the corresponding timelines. Along with a few spoilers so if you want to muddle through without reading goodluck.

Kakashi = Harry Potter

Spoilers for Naruto into Shippuden saga

Harry potter au

**Naruto timeline** ----- Ok so Kakashi was a genius shinobi and I can't remember any specific ages in the series so this is my time line. Kakashi's dad died just before he was 5, he made chunnin at 6 and was placed with (the future) fourth Hokage for training. And in a year the other members of team 7 join, Kakashi is 7. I'm going to say that Kakashi was 9 when the Fourth clashed with kyuubi. Nine years later he got Naruto on his team, - I know Naruto is supposed to be older but he looked small in comparison to the other kids so I say he was younger. Two years later Sasuke leaves Konoha for Sound, and this is one and a half years into Naruto's training. Kakashi is roughly 21 – ninja don't keep good track of years, it's too depressing.

**Harry timeline** – born in July 31 betrayed in October 31 he is two months rather than one year and two months old when he is dropped off at the Dursley's. No one in the wizarding world know he's not there until his Hogwarts letters come back undelivered. After three years of looking the Dursley's are found in America, they received the basket and note but Harry was not there, and in fear of magical retribution they fled the country, all attempts to find Harry have so far failed …..

p.s. I don't know if there's going to be any main pairing at all much less if it would be het or slash so consider yourselves warned – no flames!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

From tree to tree, the leaves were one blur as the preditor fled from his prey. A dozen more yards and he would have them, dodging shiruken and senbon the famous Copy Kakashi subtly positioned his enemy nin. Then in a flash it was over.

"Wolf reporting in – enemy nin dispatched, mission objective complete."

With team 7 disbanded, Sakura in training with the new Godaime Tsunade, Naruto off training for the last year and a half with the Sannin Jariya, and Sasuke….well he just didn't like to think of Sasuke. Kakashi had returned to taking ANBU missions.

Then out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something crimson and gold coming towards him, it was swiftly met with the usual shinobi response of a shiruken. But the intrusion did not respond in the usual manner, it disappeared in a flash of flames leaving it's burden to flutter gently on the breeze – only slightly worse for wear with a few scorch marks – right into the waiting hand of the Copynin.

The only thing more disrupting than that peculiar experience was the label on the parchment.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Upper branches _

_Large tree _

_South Southwest 3.25 kilometers _

_Konohagakure, Land of Fire_

His visible eye widening, he lifted his hiate and scanned for chakara signatures, not finding any he carefully sealed the strange message and set off to the Village.

Upon his swift return, still in his mission mode, he promptly headed to the Interrogation and Intelligence headquarters.

"Ibiki, I have something to report – possible leak. This found me just after my mission exactly where is says, I scanned for any residue chakara and poisins and came up negative." He handed the packet over to his old comrade. " It was most peculiar."

The scarred and jaded nin looked at the normally laconic Kakashi and sighed, "It's always you isn't it Kakashi, you always do this to me right before I take my leave, do you know how long it's been since I actually TOOK my leave. Well I guess it can't be helped, it must just be in your nature." The grumbling continued as he eased a scarred thumb into the envelope, but his grumbling complaints quickly slowed and stopped as he read the contents. "This could be serious we have to take this to the Hokage, you really should go get spiritually cleansed or something Wolf, this is the worst situation yet."

On that happy note, and a barely perceptible nod and two swift flickers they were off.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

This is my second fanfiction, first in this genre, I need a beta so if anyone wants to help email me at marmamlade_wizard at yahoo. I've never had a beta and so thanks for helping I guess. On to the fic….

**Chapter 2**

The Headmaster's office at Hogwarts has remained unchanged for 832 years since Phineus Neglious transfigured the chair into something a little more comfortable. Thinking of the prestigious history surrounding him made the current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, feel the fullness of his age, 103. The weight of his decision weighing on his mind; he was no longer to be Headmaster. The war against Voldemort had reached fever pitch and his efforts finally recognized as necessary by the Ministry of Magic; he was to be General Dumbledore once more, a title he had not held since the downfall of the last Great Dark Lord, Grindiwald.

He finally had the resources to find Harry Potter.

Harry Potter a name once revered in the wizarding world, now almost completely forgotten. Upon finding the school's post owls unable or unwilling to deliver the standard school letter upon Mr. H. Potter's eleventh birthday, he had assigned his loyal friend Hagrid to find and deliver the letter to the wayward ward, until he too came back hat in hand unable to fulfill his task. This unexpected development quickly went from curious to frightening when it became evident that the guardians of the young Mr. Potter could not be found in the whole of Surry and further more had seemingly dropped off the radar years ago.

Thus beginning the Great Headache, as Albus liked to think of it, as far as the Ministry of Magic was concerned the undeliverable letters was evidence of The-Boy-Who-Lived must be a squib. The vary notion, to Albus, was inconceivable; the Ministry maintained that in defeating Voldemort Harry Potter must have used the entirety of his magical stores and his relatives in fear of the shame hidden him away and so it was no longer anyone's business.

It took three long years of favors and bribes for Albus to locate the Dursley family. They had seemingly moved repeatedly changed identities and names several times at last figuring themselves safe settled in America and got on with their lives until they found Albus on their doorstep. It was only after several calming charms, a few revival potions, and a binding for her husband, did the former Petunia Dursley reveal something so horrific Albus's mind took several minutes to process it.

They had never set eyes on their nephew.

The basket and note Albus had delivered with his deputy Minerva had been received empty of their precious content. At the time in complete fear of the implications the Dursley's set out to make themselves nonexistent, and had nearly succeeded.

The enormity of this discovery was ignored once more by the Ministry of Magic as being impossible, and in fact it wasn't until a year after that this knowledge was considered once again. For the Dark Lord Voldemort had returned and the wizarding world quaked in fear.

Though an unknown set of rituals Voldemort had regained his body and followers, and once more set out to mold the world in his image. His first act was against Diagon Alley, when a new found muggleborn and his family came to pieces literally on their first step into the Alley. The Aurors, astounded, were unable to act until the fourth reoccurrence of this foul incident. A set of complicated charms and curses were found at the entrance of the Alley set only to activate when they could not recognize the blood of those entering the Alley. The Alley was shut for an unprecedented five days straight until all the wards could be checked and, when other inconsistencies found, reset.

For a time the Ministry denied the obvious, in fear of what it would mean if it were truth. By the time that they could deny it no longer Harry Potter had been missing for 15 years.

In fear the Ministry turned to Albus after years of ignoring his pleas and suggestions. It would be another six months before they followed his plans, many lives were lost in the name of bureaucracy.

As the Death Eaters gained momentum and the wizarding world grew past its' despair the Light side gradually became more ordered and stared to fight back and repel their foes. In the background Albus met with those wizards most mysterious, the Unspeakables, to find and return Harry Potter. It was many years and battles later when the answer came, the key was in Albus's own familiar Fawkes the phoenix. One of the most purely magical creatures it could do what others couldn't, find Harry Potter.

Knowing, with long years past that Harry must now be an adult, Albus sent with Fawkes a carefully worded letter on paper and ink designed to be read no matter the language barriers.

And so Albus Dumbledore sat, in the office of his predecessors for the last time, contemplating all that had come before and the possibilities of what could come after.

Waiting.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I am a new author so while the chapters are short I am trying, if you'd notice chapter 2 is twice as long as chapter 1, and this one is three times as long. I'll keep trying to make them longer but no promises. Thanks for the reviews they were lovely!

**Chapter 3**

Tsunade was not a patient woman. She had lived though much in her life, long for a ninja, and overcome much. Though some odd twist of fate she always found herself exactly where she never thought she would be.

Over the years it had progressed thusly; she was widowed before she was married as her beloved Dan was taken from her, orphaned after becoming an orphan when her last remaining family was taken from her when her brother died, fleeing without being pursued as she gambled and drunk the years away, having a son without giving birth as she met and loved an adorable and annoying little brat, found herself following in order to lead as the same brat lead her back to the very village she had fled from those many years ago, and now she sat uncomprehending at her desk in the Hokage tower facing two nervous officers and the strange message they bore.

Her fingers crossed in front of her as she considered the crux of her current dilemma, Hatake Kakashi. Now there was a mystery if there ever was one, though it took becoming Hokage to realize that it even was there. Upon taking the office she perused the files of her soldiers to both familiarize herself with the tools of the village and to suss out which ones were dull, soon to break, or may cut their new wielder. Among them was Kakashi, either born on a SS mission his mother was on to the Outside, or brought back from that mysterious and strange beyond. Bearing a distinct scar and unruly white hair that almost but not quite matched that of her husband Hatake Sakumo's though he didn't question his wife on the matter as the boy was clearly hers in her heart and either way, he was adopted promptly into the village and Hatake clan.

Though the death of Sakumo's wife a few months later changed The White Fang of Konoha, and he grew cold, it never seemed to cross his mind that the child was not his only remaining family and so was trained in all family styles and procedures. Ninja life carried on, with the unprecedented early graduation and promotion of his son, until he made the tragic mistake that brought the Iwa war and turned the village and his son from him, ending with his death from sapuku.

Kakashi's ninja career wasn't a mystery; progressing, though fast, in the usual way. From gennin to chuunin to jounnin to ANBU to teacher and now back to ANBU. What was unusual was the strange occurrences noted in his file. The odd things that happened around and to him; unexplainable feats noted by partners and teammates, the very fact that some of his outlandish excuses for being late were in fact true, and now this strange missive.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Upper branches _

_Large tree _

_South Southwest 3.25 kilometers _

_Konohagakure, Land of Fire_

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_This may come as a surprise to you if you do not know your true name. You were born to Lilly and James Potter on July 31, 1981. Your birth parents died shortly after on the night of October 31, 1981, you were the only survivor. It was decided to leave you at your nearest blood relatives' house, unfortunately we left you on the door step. In doing so, we must have made the impression that you were unwanted and so another picked you up and left with you._

_There is more that we can explain about your situation but we feel that such information is best told in person. What ever your reaction is, we do have matters that concern your wellbeing, so please either contact us at the address attached, or leave notice with the bird bearing this missive. _

_Thank you for your time._

_General of the Light_

_Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont_

_And Grand Sorcerer_

At least the letter answered the mysteries in his file, though the answer itself was beyond incomprehensibly complicated, now how to explain it to her faithful and waiting soldiers?

"Kakashi, have you read the letter?"

He stared at her from across the desk in his way, and gave a small shrug and blink with his visible eye, "Of course not Lord Hokage, I am still under standing orders from the Sandaime Hokage to immediately report all odd or strange occurrences around myself. I thought a geopositioning letter and am exploding letter carrier qualified."

She could feel the headache growing behind her eyes, "Yes I dare say that it does qualify," holding out the letter, "You might as well read it and tell me you thoughts." He read under both her and Ibiki's careful scrutiny. She watched the slight widening of his eye and the set of his shoulders, so his father never had mentioned anything to him. After a few minutes and a glance back up at her he handed the letter back.

"Well the word unexpected comes to mind, is there truth in it?" Kakashi seemed content to simply wait patiently for her answer. She decided the simplest way was to hand over his file, so she did just that.

"Read over it tonight Kid, then we'll make a decision for what's best for you and the Village." He promptly nodded his acceptance, saluted, and left. "Ibiki, your leave is postponed. I know he did it to you again, could you have Shizune bring up all the recent files on the Outside, I think it's going to be a long night so I'll get the sake, I think we're going to need it."

A few hours later when Kakashi came back in, he joined the former Sannin and Head of Intelligence amidst all the paper chaos. "What have you concluded so far of the Outside Lord Hokage?"

She looked up from her sake cup and settled back in her chair, "Kid you just get in the darnedest situations, this Harry Potter business has your craziness written all over it. First off what do you know of the Outside?" She quirked an eyebrow, "And not just what you've been briefed about, all of what you know."

With a roll of his eye Kakashi complied, "The barrier separates them from getting in and us from getting out save for those who know the key. Routinely someone goes out to see what's happening and report back new technologies that may or may not be used. The Outside is strange with unlawful governments and no shinobi to protect or maintain order in the villages. The languages are varied along with the cultures that speak them, with the variations also come disagreements and petty differences. There are several large landmasses each comparable to that which the shinobi nations reside in. That is all I know Tsunade-sama."

"Pretty good kid, however the Harry Potter thing goes into a bit more that that. Besides the nations and their civilian occupants is another group, similarities slightly likened to those of shinobi. They use chakara for everything, even things that are easier done without. They call themselves wizards. Rather than protect those without as we do, or even live beside them, they secreted themselves away. They only stay with others with like powers.

"In one of the countries there was one of these wizards who had done evil, but instead of riling together and fighting most of these wizards did as they had done with the civilians of the countries, ignored the danger and hidden themselves away. The antagonist, called Voldemort, went after those that had relations to the civilians and those few that opposed him. The parents of Harry Potter were both.

"He killed them but for some reason he was stopped at the baby, a mystery that was attributed to the child." At this she gave him the look people always gave him when odd things happened around him, but she continued.

"He was to be sent to his civilian family, though apparently no one thought to check that he was in fact there. They apparently only recently figured out that something had gone wrong and have spent the time since trying to reach through the barrier. This Voldemort has since regained himself and is once again terrorizing the countryside, though this time the wizards are fighting back a bit more." Her eyes grazed his forehead under his hiate, "take off you headband and brush your hair off you forehead."

She moved closer as he complied with her command, she leaned in staring at one scar in particular, "Do you recall how you came to have this one, Kakashi?" At his negation, she sighed once again, and nodded to Ibiki, slumped back into her seat. "You really do have the worst luck."

Once again fate had struck, for she had a shinobi from the Outside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Albus Dumbledore still sat at his, soon to be former, desk when his phoenix returned. Disappointingly nothing in his clutches; blissfully nothing in his clutches, he had delivered the missive even if he returned without a reply. This was proof in and of itself that Harry was in fact alive.

This was the first real sign of hope Albus had in the almost six years it had been since Voldemorts' rise once again to power.

Once more he was left waiting, only this time not quite as despondent.

***

"Tsunade-sama what course of action should we take?" Ibiki knew all the options, from the most likely to the improbable, and yet had no clue which path this new Hokage would set for their Village. There was the option of not answering, of replying that the child had long since died, or even that he had no interest in those who had abandoned him, and even – "We'll send Kakashi out to meet them in person." He hated that one, his new Hokage had a reputation for gambling on the worst odds which she apparently decided to apply to their Kakashi-luck situation.

She glanced at Ibiki again before returning her gaze to Kakashi, "We are due to send someone to gather new information on the Outside and this situation may afford us untold amounts of previously unknown information. Kakashi you are to leave at first light tomorrow for the barrier, I will have a messenger bird outfitted with one of our special harnesses so as to be able to deliver your reports across the divide. We will have a pack waiting for you with maps, a language dictionary, moneys, and the clothes of the last returning scout from the Outside. Be wary of them, they must want something of you to have gone to this much trouble to message you." With that she nodded her dismissal to them both and turned her full attention into her remaining sake bottles.

As Kakashi left the Village that was his home he hoped, as he did with all long term missions, that he would see it once again.

The messenger bird guided him unerringly to the barrier that separated the Shinobi world from the Outside world. As he traveled he looked at the brochure the Hokage had provided him. Every time he saw one of these brochures he inwardly shuddered, this one had the misfortune of being titled _So You Want to Go to the Outside_. These things gave him the willies; the common consensus was that when nin affiliated with intelligence went mad the administration put them to work making brochures like the one he was now required to read. They often held such titles as _1001 Ways to Kill and Enjoy Yourself at the Same Time_ and _Your Changing Body and You: How to Use it For the Good of the Village_. The very worst part, he thought, was the creepy little cartoon people and animals the decorated it with 'helpful' little hints and advice.

The brochure was quickly absorbed, without the use of the sharingun eye – he only made that mistake once and once was enough, the images of that mistake never faded and still sometimes haunted his dreams.

After a week of travel Kakashi reached the shimmering that indicated he had reached the first hurdle of his journey, the barrier. Its' exact history was lost in the ages past and few knew the secret of crossing, a few that he had now joined. He changed into the clothes provided, his instructions only to buy new if they were no longer inconspicuous.

The best he could say for them was they were almost red. Almost was the operative word, they were plum. Plum and were made of velvet, he was torn. On one hand if they were out of style he wouldn't have to wear them long, on the other if they were out of style he would have to shop for a new set wearing these - plum - velvet - clothes. He shuddered at the thought and corresponding mental picture that either option gave him and once again cursed the luck that seemed to mock him so much of the time.

Once through the barrier he followed the bird to the horizon traveling over the waves using the chakara control he had learned so long ago. After a time, land became visible, if the brochure was to be believed it would be the northern most island of Japan called Hokkaido. It would be simple to catch transport to Engrewrand* from there on the trip he would have time to finish scanning the Japanese-English dictionary his Hokage had provided in the pack, such a strange language these wizards spoke.

{*Kakashi is learning English and like most Japanese people has trouble with the letter L as the Japanese language only has the sound that falls somewhere between R and L i.e. hello is often pronounced herro and so forth.}

As he reached land he sent the bird on ahead, they would meet again once Kakashi reached that particular foreign country that held his final destination. As he made his way towards what he hoped was a city large enough to meet his needs he noticed that the clothes provided had indeed become completely out of style, at least he hoped that was the cause of the strange stares he was receiving.

Stepping into the first shop he found he purchased black baggy pants (the better to hide his weapons with), a navy blue turtleneck shirt, and a white surgical mask* (they couldn't be too unusual since he saw one every once in a while). With the eye patch he wore that had been provided by the pack, the only thing left was the color of his hair though he did catch flashes of a minority of people who had vibrant shades of pink or lime green they were all styled in manners that seemed to garnish as many stares as his plum suit had. He compromised by buying a black hat with a matching scarf.

{*in Asian countries it is common practice that when someone is ill, be it a cold or the flu that they wear a mask to prevent spreading it to the other people surrounding them, it is a common courtesy. }

He blended in much easier with this new ensemble than the last, and he made his way to the aeroporto*, quickly swiped a passerby's id packet, a quick henge later and he had tickets. Customs proved only slightly more difficult to Kakashi than to those surrounding him. His only real difficulty was the metal detector, an alteration to the henge fixed that potential problem as the security officers gave him suspicious glances out of the corners of their eyes. He would include that tidbit in the first of his reports.

{* English phonetic spelling of Japanese word airport}

The travel left something to be desired he decided as he was crammed between a large snoring man and an annoying brown haired version of Naruto, who, just like his old student, would not shut up. His only reprieve was reading the dictionary, the sharingun allowing him to memorize whole pages at a time from the phonetics to the definitions, and eventually, near the back was the grammar, weird language.

Finally, after several hours of memorizing and several collapses from in chakara exertion from using his sharingun to escape his unpleasant predicament mentally, the plane landed in London, England.

Grabbing his pack from the overhead compartment and fleeing his seated prison Kakashi all but sprinted off the airplane in his haste to escape the torture of that psudo-naruto.

Now off to the Leaky Cauldron, all the while listening carefully to the conversations around him, checking his new-learned phonetics and grammar, mentally making changes where necessary. He found the object of his search between a record store and a book shop, the sign was old and faded and the windows appeared opaque with accumulated grime. It was with a sigh and plea for leniency from his usual luck that he entered.

He approached the proprietor and with words carefully memorized from the brochure, he asked, "Could you help me reach the address transcribed here?" Then showing him the piece of parchment that had accompanied that curious missive; all the while careful not to hand that precious scrap over into the waiting hand of the curious proprietor. He watched the man's eyes widen in surprise and his face first pale then redden, he quickly withdrew the paper. "Would that be a yes, or a no, good sir?"

The man looked him over once, twice, and one last time before nodding once and motioning him to an unoccupied table. Kakashi's sensitive ears caught the mutterings of "…better…just in case….could have some information..." and finally a, "...he'd want to know about this either way…" So Kakashi settled in to wait.

After almost an hour the messenger bird arrived, flitting in a slightly ajar window and lighting upon the back of the chair across the table from him. The only one who gave the bird a second glance was the barman, and upon seeing no missive or package he too dismissed the odd avian from his thoughts.

It should be noted that one cause of the barrier was to stop the migration of all animals across it, isolating those who remained. Over the years as they had remained isolated they now expressed slightly different colors and patterns than their brethren on the other side of the barrier. So anyone knowing of birds upon inspection of the odd bird accompanying Kakashi they would notice straight away the irregularities such as; a slightly more hooked beak, silver tips on the wings with an almost blue belly, and feet that were almost a dark navy blue. Now if you looked hard enough you could find any one of these traits on a bird but to find all of them together on one bird was a distinct impossibility to this world. So it was a good thing that on this particular day luck saw that there was no one in this pub who would recognize, or care about these differences.

As Kakashi waited he partook of some fare the barman provided in exchange for a small monetary amount. Kakashi had taken care that he switched the money he carried to that found in England while waiting for his flight to arrive. The fatty food provided had nourishment and was more appetizing than the rations in his pack, but Kakashi decided that he really did prefer the Japanese cooking of the Outsiders to that of this English cooking.

He politely finished his plate and sipped the odd dark beverage that they called tea, when the barman motioned that he should approach with a nod of his head. Upon reaching him the man led him to a room walled off from the larger public room, "Great man Dumbledore, he must have cleared his full and busy schedule just to meet with you now," at this he gave him a glare as if he was at fault for Dumbledore's prompt appearance to an apparent stranger.

As Kakashi sat in this new chair, he carefully dislodged the flighty messenger bird from his arm onto a perch. No sooner had he done this that the bird startled, flapping and clutching the wood as the fireplace roared to life. Kakashi being an experienced shinobi startled in the way that only an experienced shinobi could, the way of giving no outward sign that a man coming out of a fire was, in anyway, unusual.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This pace is killing me. So instead of putting the fic on hold I'm just going to update twice a week.

Sorry all - life happens.

**Chapter 5**

So it was that after almost a week of waiting passed with no word or sign. The General Dumbledore had gotten no contact from any possible lead on harry potter. The break in waiting came, in fact, from Tom the proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron. He had been rather surprised to see his head unscheduled in the fire but the news he bore was quite heartening none the less. "Headmas-pardon, General Dumbledore do you have a moment to spare?" At his assent Tom continued, "Headma-General, pardon, I have an unusual customer that came to me with a piece of parchment that he shouldna had. I beg yur forgiveness for impertinence, but he had the Headquarters address sir and nobody ought to be given that out, much less to strangers that ought not have it!" At that Tom seemed to not know what else to do but wait for some cue from him.

"My dear Tom, many thanks dear boy, it was best that you brought this situation to my attention straight away. I shall be down shortly to sort this situation out myself, if you could keep him there and perhaps arrange for us to have a private room to be ready when I arrive." With that dismissal he set about gathering things just in case it was, in fact, who he dearly hoped it was.

So it was that the two men stared at one another, each judging the other while appearing to greet the mysterious other in from of them. "Hello there my boy, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before. My name is Albus Dumbledore, what, may I ask, is yours?"

Kakashi gazed back laconically as was his way and asked, "Do you have proof you are who you say?" This, of course took the other aback a bit.

"My dear boy, I believe you were the one who asked to see me, not the other way around." At this Kakashi tilted his head to the side and replied, "I didn't ask to see anyone, in fact, all I asked was if the barkeep could direct me to an address."

The General blinked at this distinction, "So sorry, you appear to be in the right, how would you like me to prove my identity?"

The one-eyed stare sharpened, his hand reaching into his pack, noting the subtle stiffening of the other, and withdrew the scorched envelope of the missive that had started this mess. "Bring forth the messenger or one like it that delivered this note."

Kakashi noted the dilation of the others' eyes and the change in heart rate, when he suddenly relaxed and let out a little chuckle.

"Oh very well then, Fawkes join us if you please." This time it was Dumbledore who was careful to note the reactions of the man before him, whose only resemblance to the one he so hoped for was a single visible green eye. The man gave little sign of what he felt or thought when the phoenix joined them with a burst of song and swirl of flame. All he got was a nod in acknowledgement.

"Out of curiosity, is it the same creature or another like it?"

Dumbledore's eye twinkled, "why the same of course, now if that is sufficient would you be so kind as to introduce yourself?"

Kakashi straightened, took an unneeded breath, and replied, "Hatake Kakashi, rank Special Jounnin, shinobi of Konohagakure in the land of Fire, in the countries beyond the barrier. I believe you know me as Harry Potter."

Albus Percival Brian Wolfric Dumbledore had lived a long time, even by the reckoning of wizards, he had heard many myths and tales no longer told and seen many things that wizards now believed to be myth alone. He had heard tell of a lost continent, of others who had powers similar to them but having such different views that they shunned all those who had remained. To meet such a one, much less have him be the one he spent so much time seeking was nigh almost incomprehensible.

After a few moments to collect himself and stop his hand from shaking, "Would you do me the courtesy of doing in kind and proving your identity. Young Harry had a scar on his forehead, a most unusual scar, if I could examine it that would prove what you say." As the man's hand rose to brush the unruly hair aside, Albus felt his heart quake at the sight. He reached out his hand and ran a finger over the distinct scar.

Over the years several imposters had come out of the woodwork all claiming to be the lost savior, most having some version of a bolt carved into their skull, but all lacking what made this particular scar so unique, the residue of the curse that caused it. As Albus felt that telltale shiver and distinct rise of the hair at the back of his neck he nodded, "Welcome back dear boy, our dear lost boy."

Author's Note:…..I know a bit shorter than the last, but what a cliffie huh!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Anyone confused with ages or timelines read the prolog again, if that doesn't help **then** review or email me. I messed with them a bit, so if you didn't read that you might be confused. Harry/Kakashi is one year younger than he was in the book series, so while he is 21 Hermione, Draco, ex… are 22.

It should also be noted that I made some changes in relationships, because assuming without harry there things would have been very different. There is a bit of Ron bashing, but nothing that I think is out of character for him. I'll explain a bit more at the end.

So on with the chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Many things had happened in the course of Nevile Longbottom's life; some good, some bad, some just downright evil. He liked to think that after his 22 years of life he was starting to be able to tell which parts were which.

Harry Potter never showing up for Hogwarts, while at first this seemed to only portend something bad or worse, actually had somehow changed his grandmother's view of him. Considering that he came into Hogwarts with very little confidence in himself, his grandmother's attention was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

Upon her discovery of his unparalleled talent in herbology she had created his vary own greenhouse in the back yard for his as a Christmas gift. Along with a stern talking to for his Uncle Alge when she overheard some of the things he had loudly talked of to the cousins. Of that nephew of his who was little more than a squib, who must have some defect, that he deserved to be in the St. Mungo's care in place of his parents. Needless to say that along with the talking-to Nevile didn't see Uncle Alge for some time.

Then when he brought home his first semester potions grade, well Gran had barely let him though the door before sitting him down for a proper explanation. That had led to a letter to the Professor and a potions tutor, one Daphne Greengrass.

A Slytherin.

Once again Nevile was sure this could not bode well for him, he was already barely considered a Gryffindor as it was. There were some initial problems, mainly from one Ronald Weasley the youngest Weasley at Hogwarts. Who after much yelling and shouting about no roommate of his being a slimy traitor until it got so loud that it summoned both his much feared twin brothers as well as their esteemed Head of House.

On learning what caused the dispute, Deputy Headmistriss Minerva McGonagal, took the suggestion of the twin who was not sitting on his brother, no one could tell them apart. Nevile was to take the extra bed in their room.

The Weasley twins had garnered quite a reputation in the two years they attended Hogwarts. They were infamous for their pranks and often seemed to vanish and appear in parts of the castle at random. So it was with great trepidation that Nevile bade goodbye to Dean and Seamus, Ron was still not talking to him, to move his trunk in with Fred, George Weasley, and Jordan Thomas.

Between his befriending his potions tutor and upon introducing her to Fred and George it was that Nevile began garnering his own infamy. The group; between the inventive Twins, the potions knowledge of Daphne, the transfiguration knowhow of Jordan, and the herbology genius of himself, it was that they took the school by storm. No clique, or House was safe from their pranks.

And after a brief, if frightening, confrontation with their Professor Snape that they had faculty approval, providing that they didn't cause physical harm - or permanent magical harm to any student, or single out any particular student, and most especially that they not prank the faculty themselves.

So it wasn't until Nevile's third year that their group dynamic changed. Their defense Professor Lupin turned out to be a werewolf. When one night while Nevile was pruning the school's rare Whomping Willow that he rescued one Hermione Granger. Hermione had since their first year practically buried herself in the Library, and become an expert on almost everything written there, in her search for knowledge she had been just about as ostracized as Nevile almost was. Between Ron claiming that she was a Ravenclaw spy and of her not sharing any of the more girly interests of her roommates she had kept completely to herself.

There were just some adventures that people can't go through without becoming friends, and escaping a ravening werewolf on a full moon seemed to be one of them.

Upon discussion of their discovery and what it could mean for the school, they headed for their faculty liaison with the information. To say that Professor Snape was furious was an understatement. It turned out that Prof. Lupin was supposed to be taking a potion that took a very long time to brew but would have rendered him, though still a werewolf at the fullness of the moon, an impotent one.

Once Professor Snape brought it to the attention of Headmaster Dumbledore that their werewolf faculty member had in fact disobeyed the terms of his teaching contract by endangering the student population by not taking the potion provided specifically for him. Dumbledore had defended Prof. Lupin until he learned of the near miss of one of the students, at which point he could no longer dismiss the danger. It had turned out that something of the sort had happened while Prof. Lupin was still a student, so he had no cause to cry ignorance.

Prof. Lupin was asked to resign over Winter Break.

To Nevile's utter horror his Gran replaced him as their Defence instructor.

To his surprise she had the entirety of Hogwarts cowed within a week. To his amazement she also arranged for him to have lessons with the school Nurse Madame Pomfrei. So it went until his forth year when Voldemort rose again during the fourth challenge of the tri-wizard tournament. Amazingly he had done it right on the Hogwarts grounds in the middle of a large hedge-maze Nevile helped Prof. Sprout grow, unfortunately in doing so killed all three school champions.

This Nevile knew was evil.

Even in evil there can come good. The aftermath of his rebirth prompted Nevile to search out a cure for his parents and with the motley group of friends he had collected, against all odds he accomplished it.

Though seemingly wonderful, strangely enough, this was bad.

Well, his parents they might have been, but he was no longer the son they remembered. The only memories they had of him were those of his babyhood, and he was almost a man now. A man they had not had any hand in raising. So when they were released nothing much changed in his life, other than a dinner once a week full of awkward silence and the sadness of what might have been and could never be.

***

Author's Note: look Ron is a jealous and selfish prat his first year. You can deny it all you want but read the books, it's all there. Without Harry, he never goes and saves Hermione from the troll – that he sent her to by calling her names. He almost turned his back on Harry in the second book when he learned that Harry was a parslemouth (spoke to snakes) and Harry was his best friends. So what he might do to students who are not even his friends all seems within reason to me. They just about all ignored Nevile in the books, and I think his charater has a lot of promis – there has to be a reason that there were TWO choses for Voldemort so they must be equal right, I think Nevile could be just as special as Harry was in the books. And I think Ron actually instigated most of the confrontations in the books, or that he at least made them escalate.

So I figure when Hermione got beaten up by the troll she was already friendless and she just buried herself in the world of books. I know first hand it can be easy to do, I sometimes wouldn't talk to my friends in school for weeks on end just because I was distracted by some new book series.

To address Remus, I really do like the guy but after what happened when his friends pranked snape by almost killing him in school, I don't think there was ANY reason he should forget to take the wolfsbane potion in the book series. So with out Harry there to protect I can easily see him forgetting and just going off to the shrieking shack and figuring it would all work out fine. He will still be a contributing member of the light and will be in the fic later so no worries about that, I just don't see him as very responsible.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I had a few people ask about Neviles' parents, it's not that they're bad people or anything. They still love him in an abstract way. It's like you find out that your cousin died the same day that you found out you had that cousin, you're kind of sad that they died but really you never knew them so you can't really grieve about their death.

They might be his parents biologically but they didn't see him grow up, influence his life, or ground him for staying up too late. They are having contact with him but whatever relationship would develop between them I don't think it would be very parental. Frankly they may love the concept of a son but they might as well have lost their baby in the attack. All of a sudden they no longer have a baby but a teenager who never got to know them and vice versa. I just think it's a sad situation all around.

No Flames please, be warned the shinobi world is a dark one. Their lives have no value save for that they can do for their Village. It's not all puppies and sunshine, Naruto often showed his naiveté, and the others often protected him from breaking out of it. In comparison I think Kakashi led a much darker life than Naruto, Naruto may have had a few dark years but Kakashi had almost a decade and a half of very dark years. Look again at the cannon stories and plots if you don't want to believe me, I don't entirely know where I'm taking this but this is one of the reasons I made this fic M rated. There may be violence, there may be strange mental views, there may not, again I'm not entirely sure where all I'm going, so just enjoy the ride. 

**Chapter 6**

The shinobi life was, as a rule, a hard one. The life of one shinobi was less than insignificant when compared to even a whim of the Village they served. They were tools to be used and broken; Kakashi had learned this lesson well. Over his career he had broken, as all shinobi do, and others had dutifully put the broken pieces of his psyche back together more than a few times over the long years. But like the blade of a sword, even after being recast, the scars from the break remain and the whole is never quite the same.

Kakashi watched this odd, ancient, man. He was obviously at an age that few civilians, and unheard of for shinobi, to reach. Yet he spilled his power over the room for anyone to sense. This was very confusing. Kakashi of course knew the value of waiting, for waiting often answered you questions more completely than an answer demanded for only the questions you currently had. Kakashi had found that it was often answers to questions you didn't know that were more often pertinent to the situation at hand.

These wizards seemed not to watch body language the way the shinobi world did, and to answer anything nonverbally required an almost absurd amount, in Kakashi's view, of telegraphed motion. With an inner smile Kakashi realized he could equate it to interacting with Naruto. Such a silly annoying kid.

****

The tree branches shivered in the cold autumn wind, or maybe with a portent of something yet to come. Either way Nevile paid the quivering limbs no mind, only wrapped his cloak further against the chill.

He was to meet the General at Headquarters in a quarter hour and the apparation point he would need was just ahead. There was some great news pertaining to the fight or some-such thing that the General wanted everyone of the least import there to witness.

Really what new plan could he have. What new weapon could impart such urgency. What difference could it possibly make.

****

It had been two days since this strange elder man had made himself know to Kakashi. A single day since he had sent his last report, one of many more to come he was sure. So much information changed or out of date that he'd had to seal the information in a scroll so the messenger bird could still fly with the weight of it.

That strange elder man, that General, had just twinkled at his insistence to send a notice to his leader. He seemed to twinkle over many things, over such inconsequential things.

Things like his refusal to take off his mask.

Why should such a thing matter? Further why should what he wore make any difference at all, for at his insistence he had changed out of the clothing he wore into some provided, movement restricting as it was. The style made no sense to the shinobi, why would anyone wear such a thing, sure it provided excellent cover for weapons, but it had no armor, and so few pockets.

It was little matter, these strange people never seemed to carry weapons, only those strange short staves to direct their strange chakara. And what a wasteful bunch they were. Using it for everything; from cleaning the table to making the bed, they seemed not to care to store it at all, for all that the elder had proclaimed to be a General he did not seem to given any thought to stockpiling anything much less storing his power for later use.

Not only that, but he had seen no one training. At first he thought that they were being sensible and hiding their techniques so as not to give anything away. But that was clearly not the case, the other few people he glimpsed were as shabby and out of shape as this General was. They seemed not to care for their bodies at all.

The food reflected this. It was all meat and fat and sugar; nary a vegetable in sight without a fatty cover such as cheese or some other sauce. The look of surprise when after that fist meal he had asked to prepare his own fare told that this was common practice for these people.

He did not understand. But he would humor them all the same.

In fact he was going to be doing so very shortly. He had acquiesced to a meeting with the General's council. Who had yet to explain his importance in all this, but Kakashi had time and these…wizards, they did not watch what they said around him. He already had gotten quite the bundle of information for his village and there seemed to be no end of unexplored areas that needed his examination. The more he humored them the more they paid him no mind.

It was a curious thing; it was the exact opposite of the shinobi reaction.

****

They gathered together in a room fit to bursting with chairs and grim faces. All attention scattered, everyone in conversation with everyone else. No one simply observing, just demanding the other present to divulge what ever supposed knowledge they knew of this strange meeting.

Kakashi sat amidst it all watching this strange dance. The jostling for position, clamoring to be in charge; it rather reminded him of his nindogs in mating season.

Most seemed content to battle for dominance amongst their familiar compatriots, few gave him a second glance – much less a first. The only ones who gave him any notice were an obvious verteran, scarred and worn he made no motion to talk to Kakashi directly just sat in an opposite corner and watched, and a sickly looking pale man who was much set upon by his compatriots. In pack terns he was an outsider, a hanger-on, one who would play at being a member with no perks of being part of the pack, just the scraps left of the meal and a kick for his troubles.

Finally the clock chimed, it was the appointed hour, the meeting was begun. So the mob quieted as the General made his grand appearance.

"Wonderful news my friends, wonderful news, he has returned to us." At this General Dumbledore spred his arms wide, and gesturing to Kakashi's corner said. "May I present you with Harry Potter." All Heads turned to Kakashi, disbelief, awe, joy, and rage presented on those open faces for all to see.

He reluctantly stood, and bowing said, "This may once have been my name, but please I now go by Kakashi Hatake. Thank you."

At this he sat.

At this the room exploded.

*****

"Albus-"

"-hat do you mean!?"

"you can't be-"

"Are you s-"

"Harry is that y-"

"-must be a spy!"

The room was chaos, people stood up, paced, jumped in the air, looked dumbstruck, and basically freaked out. All in all Kakashi found it hilarious. If only he could figure out why these strange people seemed to care at all that he was here…


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Still looking for a beta! **

"Silence!"

The quiet yet firm command was quickly obeyed by the rampageous rabble. General Dumbledore exuded an aura of power that even they could feel. "I did not ask you all to assemble here to carry on so." With a small nod to Kakashi's corner he continued, "On that note it seems apparent that it was not wise to ask you all here at the same time. So I think it would be best if you would return to your business, thank you for attending. Would the members of the Old Crowd please remain a few moments?"

As the room emptied Kakashi caught the eye of a quartet of the younger people attending, a rather brown young man, a set of twins that reminded him vaguely of Garra's physical appearance – they seemed to have the opposite of his personality, and a young woman who the set of her shoulders was reminiscent of Sakura's these past few months.

The people left in the room were those who had, for the most part, been the least…interactive of those who caused the commotion.

One of the thinner, dark haired ones spoke first. "Surely you don't mean THAT'S him? I mean Dumbledore; he doesn't look anything like James or Lilly. And look at his hair – he's obviously too old to be Harry!"

*****

Finially Kakashi decided to voice his thoughts, "General Dumbledore, I have been remarkably patient these past few days, and I think it time that you address some of the concerns you mentioned in the letter. Though I do not think it would be best done in a crowd of strangers."

At this several of the remaining people in the rooms' mouths dropped open.

It was Minerva McGonnagal who broke the stagnant silence, "Listen here young man, General Dumbledore is the most important person here and on the side of the Light. You should show more difference, or at least some respect. I don't know how you convinced him or why you're putting on this farce, but Harry Potter was a hero and his memory doesn't deserve to be tarnished by some no-good hoodlum like you."

Unimpressed, Kakashi stared back at the irate Headmistress of Hogwarts. He tilted his head and replied, "I have never claimed to be a 'Harry Potter'. It was your General Dumbledore who contacted _me_, and he who first applied that name to me. In fact, it was the first time I had even heard that name. I didn't come here to be that person; mainly I want to know how he found me and why he assumes I am this person. Though it is increasingly apparent that what I may want to be most concerned with is _why _it should matter."

Once again Dumbledore stood stopping any further progress in conversation. "My dear boy let us take this one step at a time; do you remember how I asked you to prove your identity when we met?" At Kakashi's concurrence he continued, "If you would, dear boy?"

At this Kakashi simply reached inside his vest while brushing the hair off his forehead. As the room once more exploded in sound he simply buried his nose in his book, the bright orange one he was so well known for carrying. He was beginning to despise the possessive term of 'dear boy' the elder wizard had taken to using on him. Were it not the fact that he needed to maintain his cover here to gain information he would have objected very forcefully. Though he was at least partially satisfied in that he wasn't alone with being inflicted with those terms of 'affection', and from what he had observed most all of the others in the room suffered from through those terms and all present seemed resigned to receiving them.


End file.
